Leaving?
by steffij62
Summary: Another one-shot. I was bored so I wrote another one-shot. :)


**_Lauren's P.O.V_**

I walked into the vic, it was quiet, not unusual for a Wednesday night. I was about to walk over to the bar when in the corner of my eye I saw Joey kissing that spiteful cunt.

How could he do that?. Just go back to her after all that has happened.

I had to run. I needed to get out of there. I found myself back at number five leaning against the front door crying my eyes out.

.

_**Abi's P.O.V**_

I heard Lauren crying downstairs. I hurried down the stairs and flung my arms around her neck hoping to comfort her in some sort of way.

" Where you going?" I asked as Lauren ran up to our bedroom, wiping her eyes.

" To pack" Lauren shouted from the bedroom.

.

_**Lauren's P.O.V**_

As I was packing there was only one destination in mind - Spain. It was where mum and Oscar were.

" Where you gonna go?" I heard Abi ask from behind me.

" I'm taking mum up on that offer"

" Your moving to Spain?"

" Yeah and I'm not coming back, Abs" I cried

" What's happened?"

" I saw Joey kissing Lucy in the vic" I was now sitting on the floor, knees tucked into my chin, my crying uncontrollable.

.

_**Abi's P.O.V**_

That prick. That cunt. That arsehole. How could he do that to my sister

Hearing those words come from her mouth I ran out of the house and headed straight over to the vic. It was about time someone stood up for my sister and gave Joey a good kick up the backside.

I barged into the pub and stormed straight over to Joey, Lucy, Whitney and Poppy.

" Hey Abs, What's wrong?" Poppy questioned

" What's wrong! WHAT'S WRONG!. Well first I lose my mum and Oscar and now I'm losing my sister too."

" What's wrong with Lauren?" Poppy enquired, genuinely concerned about Lauren.

" She's moving to Spain to be with my mum. All because of this bastard and that cunt" I said, pointing between Lucy and Joey.

I saw Joey's head turn up to look at me. He was clearly shocked at what I had just announced.

" Yeah, she saw you kissing her. I hope you're happy with that cunt because you've lost my sister. For good." I shouted. I had said all I needed to say so I went home to see if Lauren was okay.

.

_**Joey's P.O.V**_

Shit! Shit! Shit!

" Joey, where you going?" Lucy asked as I jumped out of my seat.

" To stop Lauren from leaving" I shouted, exciting the pub.

I slowly pushed open the door of number five.

There was a suitcase in the hallway and muffled voices coming from the dining room. I tip-toed over to the door and listened to Abi and Lauren talking.

" You can always come visit me in Spain" I heard Lauren say. I could tell from the way she was speaking that she was crying.

" And you can come back here anytime you want" Abi said

" Abs I'm never coming back here. Too much has happened. Lucy spiking my drink, Joey breaking my heart. Twice. And then Joey blanking me and becoming besties with that little cow. It's too much for me to handle"

My already broken heart shattered into a million pieces hearing Lauren say those things. I had to make her stay.

" Don't go" I pleaded, walking into the dining room.

" What do you want?" Lauren grimaced

" I want you to stay" I said. Abi left me and Lauren on our own to talk things out.

" No. You don't get to break my heart and then come over here and ask me to stay. Now fuck off and go back to your little whore"

" I only kissed her for a dare. You have to believe me"

" I don't care if it was for a dare or not. You still did it!." Lauren shouted, walking through to the hall.

" I can't lose you too"

" Joey, you've already lost me. You lost me the second you ended it."

" I take it back. Please, I'm sorry. I believe you. Just forgive me and we can start over."

" I can't."

" No! No! No!. I know you still love me. You told me two weeks ago that you did."

" I was confused. My mum had left and I didn't know what to do or where to go."

" Tell me you don't feel this" I asked, placing her hand on my heart.

" Joey..."

I had to kiss her. I saw it in her eyes. She was lusting for me, just the same as I was lusting for her...

" Stay" I said, breathlessly.

" Promise me one thing then"

" Anything"

" You go over to the vic and you tell that bitch you are mine and not hers."

" I love you, y'know that?" I hugged her tightly. I smiled at her as she looked up at me.

" course I do because I love you too" Lauren told me, reciprocating my smile.

" So were together now?" I asked, cautiously.

" No. You still have more groveling to do." She smirked

" Fair play" I replied. Finally I had my Lauren back.

* * *

**Okay, not the best one shot but I was really bored so I decided to write something. :)**


End file.
